


Bliss

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Character, Changes of tense in the middle of the fuckign story, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Teikou Era, both Kuroko and Akashi are ace, the tiniest hint of Aokise if you squint, this has been edited and revised in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disgusting amounts of fluff between two asexuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in like 3 hours, I'm proud. 
> 
> So I haven't seen season 3/read manga so I mean. Yeah I kind of avoided anything revolving around what happens in season 3, and put the 'present' parts of the story during Kuroko's third year of high school. I've tried to keep from spoiling the events of s3 but I read up on Akashi about how his second personality actually came about (apparently he's v sad) so that's slightly touched on. If it's inaccurate in any way let me know.
> 
> Also for real why is Nigou still a puppy, I'm up to the Winter Cup and that's like six months after the Interhigh. He's still tiny. WHY HASN'T HE GROWN??????
> 
> *October 2017 edit* Fixed some errors and reworded some sentences to sound better.

“Tetsu, you like chicks, right?”

“Not really, no,” Kuroko answered honestly.

Aomine spluttered from beside him. He tried not to sigh.

“Whaddaya mean? Are you into guys?”

Kuroko looked at him and frowned. “It’s hard to say,” he finally responded.

“What does _that_ mean?” Aomine asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

“Well, I don’t particularly like the idea of being with _anyone_ , but I suppose if I were to be, I would prefer it was a boy,” Kuroko answered, shifting his weight uncomfortably. He really didn't want to be talking about this here, with so many people around. 

“So what, you don’t like sex?”

Kuroko stiffened a little at the word. “I… guess so.”

“And you don’t like tits at all? Huh. Weird.”

 _Yes…_ Kuroko thought. _I suppose I **am** weird…_

“You’re not weird,” Akashi said quietly.

Kuroko spun around to see the redhead right behind him. Aomine seemed to not really care anymore, and had walked ahead with Kise and slung his arm around the blonde’s shoulders. Kuroko actually thought they were kind of cute. He looked back to Akashi in surprise.

“Pardon?” he asked.

“I know that’s what you were thinking,” Akashi said with a small smile. “And you’re not weird. There’s plenty of people who feel the way you do.”

“Really?” Kuroko whispered.

Akashi smiled at him again, tilting his head a little. “Yes. I understand how you feel myself.”

“You do?”

Akashi nodded. “I identify as asexual,” he said.

“I- I haven’t heard of that word before,” Kuroko admitted. He’d never tried looking up what exactly it was he felt, he kind of just wanted to forget about it and just… be _him_.

“It means I’m not sexually attracted to anyone. But I still romantically like people,” Akashi explained. “But everyone experiences it differently. Have you ever felt romantic attraction?”

Kuroko blushed a little, looking away. “Maybe.”

Akashi patted him lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t let Aomine hurt your feelings. He’s an idiot.”

Kuroko smiled. “I cannot argue with that…” he said softly.

He didn’t tell Akashi that the one he was romantically attracted to was him.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until four years later that they entered a relationship. Things were finally relatively settled, and Kuroko, after much encouragement from Kagami, had told Akashi how he felt so many years ago. Akashi had immediately kissed him, and that was that. Apparently Kuroko hadn't been the only person with a crush. 

“Nigou has grown so much,” Akashi comments, petting the dog’s head and scratching his ears. "I remember when he was just a puppy." Nigou pants and closes his eyes, craning his neck up so Akashi can scratch under his chin. Akashi is currently at Kuroko’s while he’s visiting Tokyo over school holidays, and it seems more than one person is happy to see him.

“He’s eating a lot more now that he's fully grown. It’s good my parents are okay with paying for him,” Kuroko replies. He crouches down on the floor beside his boyfriend and pet and rubs Nigou’s belly. If he was a cat, Nigou would definitely be purring. He's incredibly pleased to be getting so much attention. “It’s like we’re his parents,” Kuroko says with a smile.

Akashi looks up at him, faint pink colouring his cheeks. “I suppose so.” He leans over and kisses Kuroko’s temple. “You’re a better parent. You’re more loving than I am.”

“That’s not true, Sei-kun,” Kuroko says, his fingertips brushing Akashi’s cheek. “You’re just as loving as I am. You’re the perfect boyfriend for me.”

Akashi smiles happily, and he kisses Kuroko again, this time on his mouth. They split apart laughing when Nigou whines at the loss of attention.

“Do you want a kiss too?” Kuroko asks the dog. Nigou barks and pants, jumping up to lick Kuroko’s face. Kuroko laughs as he falls back from Nigou’s weight. He really has gotten big. Kuroko pushes his pet off him and sits up, wiping his face. “Dinner?” he asks.

Akashi nods. “Sounds good.”

Kuroko’s parents are out having their own date, leaving only the two boys at home with Kuroko’s grandmother. The pair head towards the kitchen, Nigou trotting after them happily.

“Baa-chan, we’re making dinner now,” Kuroko says as they pass the elderly woman in the lounge area.

“Okay, Tetsuya. I’ll be here if you need any assistance.”

Kuroko is opening the fridge when he feels a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Does she know about us?” Akashi asks in a whisper.

“Yes,” Kuroko answers at normal volume, turning around.

“And she doesn’t hate me? Doesn’t want us under constant supervision?”

Kuroko laughs quietly. “No. She’s very accepting of me; she always has been. Besides, she knows about my being asexual. She has no concerns. If we were having sex then maybe it would be different.”

Akashi nods with a relieved sigh. “I’ll have to tell her thank you for having me here,” he says.

Kuroko smiles and kisses him briefly on the lips. “She already knows.”

“Well yes, but it would be polite to tell her,” Akashi argues playfully.

Kuroko nods as he starts preparing the vegetables. “True.”

Akashi comes up behind Kuroko and leans his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Let me do this,” he murmurs into Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko shivers a little. “But you’re my guest.”

“I like cooking for you though. It makes me feel needed.”

Kuroko feels a stab in his heart at that. It still hurts him to think of how Akashi felt so long ago.

“Okay,” he says, “you can do it.”

Akashi kisses him and then takes over the job of slicing vegetables. Kuroko drags a chair from the dining table over to the kitchen, dropping into it to watch him cook. Nigou settles at Akashi’s feet, looking up at him and panting.

“I don’t think you’d like this very much,” Akashi says to him. Nigou whines. “You can try it if you wish, but I’ve warned you!” He holds out a piece of chopped carrot, and Nigou hungrily gobbles it up, then proceeds to growl. “I told you,” Akashi says.

Kuroko laughs, bringing a hand to his heart, thoroughly warmed inside and out from seeing his pet and his boyfriend interact. Eventually he can’t resist anymore, so he stands and wanders over to Akashi and places a hand on his back, pressing his lips to Akashi's neck. The redhead hums and turns his head to kiss Kuroko.

“You’re distracting me,” he murmurs, though he makes no effort to push Kuroko away. In fact, he leans back in and kisses him again.

“Can’t help it,” Kuroko says.

They mostly don’t burn dinner.

* * *

 

“Dare I suggest we watch a horror movie?” Kuroko says as he looks over the pay TV guide.

Akashi freezes for half a second. “Sure, whatever you want, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko smiles to himself and puts the movie on. “You can hug me if you get scared,” he offers.

“I won’t get scared,” Akashi insists defiantly. Kuroko just nods and settles against his chest.

The movie plays along, something about a monster that only comes out at night haunting a child’s room. Kuroko finds it a little creepy, giving him a general uneasy feeling, but he knows it’s fake and all acting, so he’s okay. Akashi on the other hand…

The redhead makes a soft gasp and tightens his hold on Kuroko’s jumper. Kuroko leans his head back against him, hoping to comfort him a little.

“Are you all right?” he asks, supressing a smile.

“What? I’m fine,” Akashi says, releasing Kuroko’s jumper and settling back.

And he is for a little while. Then the next jump scare comes and Akashi squeaks, hiding his face against Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko grins and brings a hand back to hold his boyfriend.

“I’m seriously fine,” Akashi whimpers, clinging to Kuroko.

“Of course,” Kuroko says.

Akashi continues to hide behind the safety of his boyfriend for the rest of the movie, and when it finally finishes, he just sort of huddles there for a moment. Kuroko turns around to assess the damage.

“Are you okay, Sei-kun?” he asks, half concerned half just really amused.

“Y-Yes, yes I’m fine, thank you, Tetsuya,” Akashi says. He’s shaking a little.

Kuroko leans forward to embrace him, planting a kiss on the curve of his neck. “Thanks for watching that with me.”

“You did that on purpose,” Akashi accuses, grumbling a little.

“Yes, I did,” Kuroko laughs. “Sorry. You’re cute when you’re scared.”

Akashi whines and buries his face in Kuroko’s neck again. “I am not.”

“Want to have a bath now?” Kuroko says through his laughter.

“Yes… Yes, that would be nice.”

“Let’s have our baths together,” Kuroko suggests, entwining his fingers with Akashi’s.

“Are you sure you want me to come in with you?” the redhead questions cautiously.

He appreciates Akashi’s concern and need for consent, but they’ve bathed together plenty of times before. He’s probably not going to change his mind by this point. “Yes, that’s okay. I don’t mind you seeing me. Plus, we’ve done it before, and it’s not like you’d do anything, anyway,” Kuroko smiles cheekily.

“True,” Akashi smiles back.

“Are _you_ okay to come in with me?”

“Yes, I am fine with that. I don’t mind you seeing me either.”

“Good,” Kuroko murmurs, leaning up a little to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

 

When Kuroko finally awakens the next day, he sits up to find his bed empty of a certain red haired male. He glances around and spots something.

A note.

A pink sticky note, shaped like a heart and stuck on Akashi’s pillow. Kuroko leans over and plucks it off to read it.

_Morning, beautiful. Follow the trail._

Kuroko blushes, climbing out of bed to find the next note. He finds it on his wardrobe.

_Wear something comfortable. We’re going to be staying in._

Kuroko does as he says (or writes), dressing in some sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. He spies the next note on his mirror.

_You look gorgeous today._

He blushes even harder. The thought of Akashi waking up early just to set notes out for him (on pink, heart shaped paper, no less) makes his heart race and butterflies beat in his stomach.

The next note is on his door handle.

 _Come and find me, love_ _♡_

Kuroko covers his face for a moment, feeling his skin heating considerably, then finally heads out. He wanders through the quiet house and finds Akashi in the kitchen, making breakfast.

“You’re making us breakfast?” Kuroko asks with a yawn.

Akashi turns around from the stove and just takes the sleepy boy in, smiling and breathing a deep sigh. “Come here,” he says softly.

Kuroko does, shuffling over and leaning against Akashi, snaking his arms around the taller boy’s waist as Akashi wraps his own arms around Kuroko’s back.

“It smells nice, are you making pancakes?” Kuroko asks.

“Mm-hm. With lemon and sugar,” Akashi says, gesturing to the lemons and a jar of sugar on the bench.

“Yummy,” Kuroko says, smiling lazily up at his partner.

“Anything for you.” Akashi kisses his nose, then half turns to continue cooking, still holding onto Kuroko with one arm. Kuroko is quite happy to remain there.

“I love you,” he says softly.

Akashi breathes through his nose, smiling widely. “I love you too, Tetsuya. Forever. Thank you for making me a better person.”

Kuroko doesn’t really know how to respond to that so early in the morning, so he just squeezes Akashi’s waist. “You’re a good person without me,” he finally says.

“Perhaps sometimes. But I’m never going to know, since I’ll never be apart from you again.”

Kuroko smiles. “I’m glad to hear that.” He kisses Akashi’s cheek and finds it warm.

_What a perfect morning._

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should also go read Crushes by BlackPepper3964. I already had the idea of ace Akakuro but I wasn't really planning to write a story about it till I read that fic and my soul sort of left my body at how perfect it was.
> 
> So if you want more ace Akakuro go there! :D


End file.
